


milk and honey

by Vault_of_Glass



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/pseuds/Vault_of_Glass
Summary: Day 10: Hair-pulling, Cock worship





	milk and honey

MacCready shows up on her doorstep just after sundown. He steps over the threshold and offers her a handful of blue and purple blossoms with a faint blush of red across his face.

River draws him down to kiss each heated cheek, then the smile that curves at the end of his mouth. “You brought me flowers?” For a moment, she’s two hundred years younger, alive and warm and Nate is at her door with sweet peas in his hands. The memory dissipates like mist, leaving a soft, fond ache behind. “Are you sure you’re wasteland? You’re far too well-behaved.”

There’s that grin she loves, wide and lazy across his face. He scratches bashfully at the back of his neck. “I  _did_ break into your house and almost shoot you a while back…”

“Darling, please. That was foreplay.” Teasing him is probably unfair, but she does so  _savor_ that look of want on him, so full of life and hunger and - sweeter still -  _disbelief_. “And these are lovely.” She inhales their delicate scent, thin and floral, almost imperceptible against the warm, sapid smell of MacCready’s blood. It sings to her like a chorus in perfect harmony, reminds her body, her hungers, her  _tongue_ of his taste.

She leaves the flowers in a vase on the windowsill, where they can catch the sunlight while she sleeps.

MacCready settles into a chair at her dining room table, removing his cap to run a hand through his hair. “I’m glad you like them.” He flashes her a winning smile, the lean lines of his body utterly at ease, and it warms a little life back into her cold heart that he can feel so comfortable around her. He looks at her like she is all he sees, despite her nature and the fangs that rest behind her lips - she’s just River, and he’s just MacCready, and nothing else matters.

“They’re perfect.” For once, she doesn’t slow herself down. She crosses the room in a blur of motion and makes herself comfortable in his lap, curling her arms around his neck to feel the muscles in his shoulders. “Like you.”

His body tenses, stunned by the sudden proximity, but he eases into her embrace with a low huff of laughter. Rough hands find her hips, inching higher to feel out the slope of her waist. When she smiles fondly at him, baring the tips of her fangs, the blush deepens across his cheeks.

“Have you eaten?” she asks him, because it’s polite.

MacCready blinks at her, confused, the warm spice of want still tempting in his scent.

The attention soothes her like a hot bath. “Are you hungry?” she clarifies kindly, though a wicked smile tilts the end of her mouth. “Do I need to feed you? I haven’t forgotten that humans need food.”

“No, I’m - I’m fine.” He shakes his head, laughing. She feels a little tipsy at just the sound of it. “I was actually…” His eyes drift down to the pink of her mouth and linger there. “...gonna ask you the same question.”

River tilts closer, cradling a hand into his hair. His body heat seeps pleasantly into her skin, heady and vital, better than the warmth of any wine or crackling fire. “I always crave you.” She brushes her thumb along his bottom lip, smiling when he nips playfully at her finger. “Even when I sleep, I hunger for you in my dreams. And not just your blood,  _corazón_.” She kisses his mouth, then his chin, then the ridge of his adam’s apple. “Though that sings to me, too.”

His throat bobs as he swallows empty air. “I… aim to please,” he mutters roughly.

“You do,” she assures him. Her mouth follows the column of his neck, inhaling softly. Salt and iron grace her tongue, wine and silver-sweet with anticipation, and just past it, milk and honey softness, so  _familiar_ -

“You smell like the sun.” She sighs the realization against his skin, watching goosebumps rise along the back of his neck. Technicolor human memories flicker behind her eyelids, lazy Sunday mornings when honey-golden light streamed in through her windows, basking sticky summer afternoons under the sun until her skin glowed with its warmth.

MacCready fidgets self-consciously beneath her. His fingers flex along the seams of her dress, rubbing circles into the soft cotton with his thumbs. “I do?”

“Mmn.” She sweeps her tongue over his pulse point, humming to herself in satisfaction. “As if you don’t tempt me enough already.”

She can hear his heartbeat sprint behind his ribs. He tries for laughter, but the sound comes out all breath. “I’d give you the sun if I could, angel.”

She smiles, cupping his jaw between her palms with deliberate care. Something soft falls over his expression, fond and sweet in the blue of his shuttered eyes. “You would, wouldn’t you? Pull it right down out of the sky.” Her mouth presses tenderly over his, plush and loving, grazing the tips of her fangs at him. “No need,  _cielito_. I have you.”

“As long as you want me,” he promises in a parched voice.

“An eternity.” River slips her hand beneath his shirt to feel the rapid beat of his heart. “The world will end and start again before I give you up.” Her other hand sinks into the tawny hair at the nape of his neck, holding him steady as she parts her lips against his throat.

MacCready grips her sweater in a straining fist, and even though they’re flush, he clutches her tighter against him. Her heart squeezes with affection just before she bares her fangs and bites him. He seizes up beneath her, gasping out her name as his blood fills her mouth.

She moans at that first taste, eyes fluttering shut. Each draw of blood over her tongue soothes her aching throat. The delicious warmth of him reminds her of old whiskey, leaves her feeling hot and just as tipsy as she drinks him down.

“Oh, god, River,” MacCready whines, his heartbeat pounding like a drum between her ears. His hips shove eagerly against her, and she feels the rigid throbbing of his cock beneath his pants. “ _Holy shit_  -”

Her vision sparkles, colors vivid, overbright, every groan and shaky breath that rumbles in his throat like music. She sucks a few last sips of blood and swipes her tongue over the wound from her fangs until the bleeding ebbs and slowly ceases. He shudders when her tongue makes a languid second pass, teasing over tender flesh.

“Divine,” River declares with a contented smile, patting fingertips at the edge of her mouth to check for blood.

MacCready lifts a hand to wipe a drop of crimson from her bottom lip. His thumb grazes the pointed tip of one of her fangs, his answering smile spellbound and breathless. With deft, gentle hands, she leads his shirt up over his head. His skin is warm and tan from the sun, and she slowly kisses every faded scar that marks his chest. He squirms and chuckles beneath her touch, weaving his fingers lovingly into her hair.

His eyes widen when River settles on the floor between his knees. She sets her lips against the outline of his cock and glances up at him through her lashes. “Do you trust me, RJ?”

He bites his lip and whines into his teeth. A bead of sweat glistens at his temple. “With anything,” he chokes out in a strangled voice.

She smiles, and hears his heart skip in response. “Then let me take care of you,  _corazón_.” She loosens his belt and frees his cock from the confines of his pants, hard and thick with desire. Her lips brush the swollen head, trailing lower as she learns the shape of him with slow, teasing strokes of her tongue. He twitches under her touch, the muscles in his body pulling taut with tension.

“ _River_ …” MacCready runs shaking hands through her hair and clutches it with thoughtful tenderness between his fingers. “That feels amazing, angel.”

She sucks at the base of his cock until he groans and arches up against her mouth. Her tongue continues up the length of him, meticulous, lapping eagerly at the pulse of a vein. When she reaches the head of his cock, her lips part and sink down around him, drawing the heavy weight of him over her tongue.

He gasps, shivering as she sucks him deeper into her mouth, mindful of the fangs tucked safely behind her lips. Her tongue works a loving, attentive path up his cock. She still feels warm and rosy from his blood, and it heats her to the core to hear the ragged whine that squeezes out between his teeth.

River kneads her thumb over his straining thigh, soothing the muscles there as she teases her tongue along the slit at the tip of his cock. Her other hand cradles the weight of him in her palm, rolling gentle shapes into his skin that make him jerk and shudder against her.

“Oh,” he breathes, hollow and winded. His head falls back against the chair with a dull  _thunk_ , grip tightening in her hair before he eases his hands open with great effort.

She pulls free to level a sensuous smile up at him. “I’m not made of glass, RJ,” she purrs. “You can be rough with me.” His cock twitches in her grasp when she rolls the flat of her tongue against him. “In fact, I encourage it.”

MacCready whimpers something like assent, and his hands lock more firmly into the soft white of her hair. When she takes him between her lips again, every movement tests that hold and bites sweet little pains into her scalp. She sighs approvingly around him, rewarding his compliance with a few lazy bobs of her head, sucking hard as her lips travel the rigid length of his cock.

He curls her hair inside his fists and tugs a little harder, watching her face from under heavy lids. A moan hums low and pleased in her throat, and he shudders when he feels her pulse around him. Petting lovingly at his thighs, she hollows her cheeks and works her mouth down to the base of his cock. Her tongue plays teasingly along his skin as he trembles and starts to fuck gingerly into her mouth.

He’s thick at the back of her throat - she remembers  _precisely_ how thick, how perfectly he fills that empty ache between her thighs, where she throbs for him like a second heart. She traces the base of his cock with her tongue and works her throat around him, holding past the point of breath and even longer.

MacCready babbles nonsense, his voice fond and frayed. His hips jolt when she releases his cock, pumping the slick length of him in her fist while she plants kisses down his thigh. The sting of her fangs makes him stiffen against her, and she feels him pulse within her grip as she starts to drink from him again.

“Fuck - River,  _please_ , it’s so good-!” He wets his lips and gazes adoringly down at her, eyes darting back and forth between her hand around his cock and her mouth latched firmly into his thigh. The head of his cock throbs against her fingers, as if he’ll spill at any moment, and he wriggles helplessly against her with a wounded moan.

“I can’t… Riv, I’m gonna come -”

She eases her hand from around his cock, watching every muscle in his body strain as he falls slowly back from that edge. He drags his hands down his face, still twitching with pleasure at the pull of her mouth.

River licks the last few rills of blood from his healing skin and rises to her feet in one smooth motion, crawling back into his lap to claim his mouth. His arms clutch tight around her, hauling her down against the hard, shining jut of his cock as his tongue flicks over her fangs.

“Please,” she murmurs against his lips, feeling him shudder at the sound of her voice. “RJ, darling, fuck me,  _please_.”

MacCready surges forward, lifting her into his arms, and her back hits cool, hard wood as he presses her down against the dining room table. He steps between her thighs and shoves her dress up over her hips, his cock resting hot against the damp silk of her underwear. At the look of utter longing on her face, he sinks down over her and draws her into a slow, tender kiss. His thumb strokes lovingly along her jaw, lips parting to lick into her mouth and draw a moan from deep in her lungs.

She feels his calloused fingers nudging her underwear aside, ghosting over soft folds, and he groans against her lips at the slick that wets his touch.

“So  _wet_ ,” he pants, sounding pained as he grazes teeth down the marble skin of her neck. “I want to taste you…”

River shakes her head, impatient; though she aches down to the bone at the thought of his warm, warm mouth on her. Her fingers curl around the wet head of his cock, feeling him thrust clumsily into her grip. “Another time, my heart. I need you now.”

MacCready nips at the edge of her jaw, smiling breathlessly down at her. “You promise?”

“Cross my heart.” She lavishes his face with loving kisses. “You can have me again and again, any way that you please, but right now,  _darling_ , I need to  _feel you_.”

His voice breaks around a groan, and he leads the thick head of his cock against her, sinking between the slick folds of her sex and driving slowly in, inch by perfect inch. He comes to rest against her with a brittle shiver, panting into the crook of her neck.

River bites her nails into his sides, just shy of drawing blood, locking them together as he starts to move. His hips withdraw and thrust lazily back in, and she feels so deliciously full when he bottoms out inside of her, every atom satisfied. “RJ - oh,  _yes_ , baby, you’re  _perfect_.”

He takes firm hold of her hair and rocks an agonizingly slow pace, tugging at the cottony strands between his fingers. His eyes are dark with longing and never leave her face as he stutters out a frantic noise and pitches another languid thrust that only makes her ache for more.

She huffs a haughty breath at him, indignant. “RJ - you’re teasing me!”

MacCready ducks his head, his laughter fluttering pleasantly at her ear. “Don’t mean to,” he pants, lapping at the skin of her neck. “You just look… so… beautiful…” His teeth graze her skin with each word, easy and tender pains.

A smile softens her expression before she can help herself. “My heart,” she sighs, and sets her mouth against his throat with a fond little hum. Her fangs break skin, and blood spills hot over her tongue, sating a fraction of the savage, primal part in her that always burns with thirst.

His body wrings into a tense line, hands clenching hard into her hips as he grinds out a few frenzied thrusts. “Fuck, Riv, that’s -  _holyshit_ -” He whimpers against her skin, his heartbeat loud and frantic in her ears. With the rich, sweet taste of him on her tongue, and his cock filling her at a swift, steady rhythm, River wails and shatters into pieces. Her mind floods with red - bright crimson red - pulsing with his heartbeat and guiding her through the haze of her climax.

Whining with need, MacCready edges her dress higher and teases rough, clumsy touches at her nipples, even as his fingers start to tremble. She drinks and drinks and drinks, dizzied by the taste of him and high off the comedown. When she retracts her fangs and lathes her tongue over the puncture marks, he pleads her name in broken whispers.

“Riv - so close, I’m so close -”

River draws his lip between her teeth, licking and nipping with her fangs, and the prickle of their sting is all it takes to drag him under. He stiffens against her and fucks rough, sharp strokes until he gasps and comes inside of her. His fingers clench in her hair, voice breaking apart as he slowly shudders to a stop, panting for breath.

MacCready groans and draws her tight against his chest, planting breathless kisses to her cheeks and her smiling mouth. “That never gets old,” he sighs, and lifts a hand to brush his fingers over the marks she’s bitten into his skin.

“You don’t mind?” she muses softly, lapping a streak of blood from his neck. “When I take from you?”

He laughs, his lips curling into that impish smirk. “If you stopped, I’d probably beg you for it.”

River frames his face between her hands and smiles lazily up at him. “You’d beg me, you’d bring me the sun. What have I done to earn a heart like yours,  _cielito_?”

“Dunno, angel,” he breathes, and kisses her pink, swollen lips. “But it’s yours. Long as you want it.”

She rests her hand against his chest to feel his heartbeat. “An eternity.”


End file.
